Pokemon BW: Usuario
by HyliaFromHylia
Summary: White y Black son dos hermanos gemelos normales. Su padre trabaja en Nintendo. Un día descubren una forma de entrar al juego. Pero cuando White se enamora de N, aún sabiendo las consecuencias, Black deberá encontrar una manera de sacar a su hermana del juego, aunque signifique que él se deberá quedar allí eternamente. Clasificado M por lenguaje Adulto y escenas de sexo (X'D) Ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! Mi segundo Fanfic.**_

_**Está basado en... Mi misma, en mi hermano mayor, y en el videojuego Pokemon Black. Hace ya años que lo pasé, de hecho, solo me falta Rufflet para completar la fuckin' Pokedex, así que si hay alguna diferencia, quiero que sepan que así es como me acuerdo del juego. Le he inventado algunas escenas y diálogos, y luego añadiré rapto, intento de Violación y maltrato de parte de alguien a quien ODIO,**__** así que si eres muy sensible, NO LEAS ESTE FANFIC. **__**Este Fanfic es un reflejo de lo que creo que pasaría si se pudiera entrar a los videojuegos de Pokemon. **_

_**El nombre completo de White es: **__**Whitlea Touko Monochroma Harmonia**__**, de quince años. Su hermano gemelo se llama**__** Black Touya Monochroma Harmonia.**__** Sus padres de la realidad son: **__**Ángela Harmonia**__** y **__**Nicholas Monochroma**__**; y su madre del juego: **__**Vanessa Monochroma**__**. Nicholas trabaja en Nintendo como diseñador de algunas partes de los juegos y por esto va pocas veces a California, donde vive su familia. Vanessa sería lo que Nicholas desea que fuese su esposa, es decir, Ángela estereotipo.**_

_**Al principio, White no siente mucho interés en N, pero luego se da cuenta de sus sentimientos acerca de él y viceversa.**_

_**Alerta de Spoilers: pueden (y van a) aparecer frases textuales del videojuego Pokemon Black Version y sus personajes. **_

_**Es un WhitePOV.**_

_**Parejas: BlackxBel, WhitexN(al final)**_

_**Triangulo amoroso entre White, N y Cheren durante el Fanfic. **_

_**Quiero que sepan que NO ME GUSTA Cheren. NUNCA EN MI VIDA. Lo ODIO con odio carroño (?) White será su amiga, pero no le gusta. Pero a Cheren le gusta White. Aaaaaaamo a N!**_

_**NO soy propietaria de Pokemon, si así fuera, Ash no hubiese dejado lo que le quedaba de inteligencia en Sinnoh, Misty seguiría viajando con él, y Zekrom y Reshiram serían los Weys + criminales de la historia.**_

_**Aparte del Bellísimo Keldeo, Meloetta, Zorua, Joltik y Victini, no hay casi ningún Pokemon de la quinta generación que sean dignos de mi equipo (llegué a los cuartos de finales en el último Torneo Mundial de Invierno)**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, pero se les agradece: nada de ofensas. Si creen que me he copiado de alguien, avisenme, pues he intentado no copiarme pero se me puede haber pasado algo (una frase, un detallito). Así trataré de corregirlo en caps posteriores.**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**~Nos leemos!**_

_-Whitlea, ¡a comer!-gritó mamá desde la cocina._

_-Ya voy, déjame terminar este gimnasio.-respondí desde mi cama, con la consola 3DS conectada al cargador mientras vencía a Camila, la líder de gimnasio, en mi videojuego de Pokemon Black._

_-White, entiende: esos videojuegos NO son reales.-gritó._

_-No me importa, aún así terminaré el gimnasio. Sólo me falta Zebstrika.-respondí, de nuevo._

_-Whitlea Touko Monochroma Harmonia, si no vienes a comer, te borro la partida.-amenazó._

_-¿Cómo lo harás, si no sabes cómo?-pregunté, soltando una risita._

_-Le preguntaré a tu hermano.-respondió._

_-Ahá, como si el fuera a borrar voluntariamente su cuenta.-grité. Mi hermano era súper cómplice conmigo._

_-¡BAJA A COMER!-gritó, furiosa._

_-Voy, pues.-grité a mi vez, solté un suspiro y cerré la consola sin apagarla. Me levanté de la cama y bajé a comer._

Esa conversación se había repetido varias veces. Que si no había hecho la tarea, que si iba por el gimnasio de Ciudad Teja, que si tenía que sacar la basura, que si iba por la liga Pokemon, que si teníamos alguna fiesta formal, que si estaba luchando con N, y luego con Ghechis.

Así es la vida gamer.

Una tarde, apenas llegué del colegio, encendí la consola y coloqué el juego. Unas amigas me habían dicho que estaban repartiendo un Victini. "Otro más" había suspirado yo. Ya tenía tres. Bueno, nunca es suficiente. Así que entré a la parte del menú "Regalo misterioso", recibí el regalo y me dirigí al Centro Pokemon para recibirlo.

-Whiiiiite...-cantó Black Touya Monochroma, mi hermano gemelo, entrando en mi habitación completamente blanca con su consola 3DS, con el cartucho de Pokemon White insertado.

-Dime, idiota.-reí. A veces mi gemelo parecía retrasado mental.

-Descubrí una forma de entrar al juego.-susurró.

-¡¿En serio?¿Y qué esperamos?!-susurré, emocionada.

-Es peligroso. Mira, insertas... Emm...-empezó, buscando algo en la mochila. Finalmente sacó un cuadradito que supongo que se debía conectar a la entrada del cargador.-Aha. Mira, conectas esta cosa a la entrada del cargador de la consola, abres el juego y te vas a regalo misterioso. Conseguirás un aparato súper loco, creo que se llama "Amuleto bicolor" y cuando lo actives, se guardará el juego. Aparecerá una pantalla a cuadros blancos y negros, y saldrá la imagen de una chica de nuestra edad, de pelo negro y ojos plateados que te pedirá que tomes de la mano a una persona a quien quieras mucho, y que luego presiones el botón A. Te preguntará que si estás seguro, y le dices que sí. Y entras al juego.

-Eh, ¿y cómo conseguiste eso?-pregunto, curiosa.

-Papá me lo envió. Dice que quiere que lo probemos nosotros primero.

Típico. Papá trabaja en Nintendo, programa y ensambla algunas partes de los juegos. A veces, crea aparatos que mejoran el juego. Usualmente los envía acá antes de que salgan al público: un C-Gear real y funcionante para cada uno, una Pokeball con un Pokemon Holográfico para cada uno, Incluso nos envió una Pokedex que completaríamos con animales del mundo.

-Wow, vamos allá.-dije, tomé el bloquecito, lo conecté, me fui al Regalo Misterioso, conseguí el Amuleto bicolor, lo activé, y apareció la señorita. Tomé de la mano a Black, y presioné el botón A.

-¿Estáis seguros de esto?¡Es peligroso, podríais no volver hasta que finaliceis la aventura!-nos advirtió la chica.

-Estoy lista. ¿Y tú, Black?

-Mas que nunca.

Presioné el botón A y la pantalla pareció ampliarse, cubrirnos, rodearnos. Miramos maravillados aquel torbellino de cuadros blancos y negros, hasta que se detiene. Estamos en una sala a cuadros blancos y negros, y al fondo se distingue una figura humana. Se acerca y un rayo de luz la ilumina.

-¡Hoooola!-gritó como saludo la Profesora Encina.

-...De acuerdo, supongo. Hola.-susurré, nerviosa.

-Hola, Profesora.-dijo mi hermano.

-Oh, niños, llamenme Molly.

-¿Molly Encina?-pregunté, divertida,

-Aha.-contestó, resignada.-Bueno, ustedes ya saben el rollo del Mundo Pokemon, bla, bla, bla, así que cuentenme más acerca de ustedes. Tu, chica, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Whitlea Touko Monochroma Harmonia. Y él es...

-... Si, White, soy tu hermano gemelo Black Touya Monochroma Harmonia. Ya lo sabemos.-dijo, nervioso e irónico mi clon masculino.

-Bueno, estos son sus amigos, por si no lo recuerdan.-dijo la Profesora, y aparecen otras dos figuras, una masculina y la otra femenina.

-¿Bel?¿Cheren?-susurramos felices.

-¿White y Black? ¡Hola!-dijo Bel, como siempre.

-Bueno, como les decía, voy a darles a cada uno un Pokemon, para que me ayuden a llenar la Pokedex.

Entonces todo se volvió blanco. Quedamos solos Black y yo.

El blanco, como la niebla, se disipa, quedando a la vista un corredor. Habían cuatro puertas: una pintada de blanco, la otra de negro, otra de caoba y la otra, supongo, era la del baño. La puerta blanca tenía dibujadas en letras negras, con una caligrafía impecable (la mía), mi nombre:

_Esta es la perfecta e impecable habitación de _

_White Monochroma_

_Si pasas, preparate a recibir un golpe._

En cambio, la puerta negra tenía escritas en color blanco, con una horrenda letra (la de Black) su nombre:

**Este es el reino, digo, la habitación de **

**Black Monochroma**

**Si pasas, mejor que lleves traje de buzo.**

Decidimos entrar primero a mi cuarto. Allí, todo era blanco, en su defecto gris, a excepción de algunas prendas de ropa. Estaba una impecable cama de caoba oscura, un escritorio de caoba también y sobre éste, una laptop, unos libros cerrados y una lámpara. Estaba también un armario de caoba, y junto a este, un mueble para la TV. Mi TV era un plasma HD, y frente a este, sobre una alfombra suave, estaba un sofá de cuero y una consola Wii. Finalmente, junto a la cama había una mesilla atestada de cosas: un reloj despertador, un collar, una fotografía de Cheren, Bel, Black y yo, un Videomisor roto, otro nuevo, un teléfono móvil plateado, una consola 3DS, una billetera, un anillo de graduación, un libro abierto, un vaso de agua a medio beber, un pequeño brazalete, y un peluche de Zorua.

-Linda habitación, White.-susurra mi hermano.

Salimos a ver la habitación de Black.

Se supone que la habitación es negra. Pero, realmente, sólo se ven las paredes. ¡Es un auténtico desastre! Todo el suelo está cubierto por ropa. Su plasma está lleno de grasa. Su sofá negro está cubierto por ropa y toallas. Su Wii negra sobresale del mar de ropa. De las paredes cuelgan guitarras: acústicas, eléctricas, electroacústica incluso. Su mesita está igual de atestada que la mía: un despertador, un brazalete de cuero, una caja de uñas para guitarra, un libro abierto, un anillo de graduación, un vaso de agua, una foto de Bel, otra foto de Bel, otra foto más de Bel, y otra foto, pero de todos nosotros. También había un cuaderno con un dibujo de Bel en la página abierta.

-Bel~obsesión, ¿eh?-dije, riendome. Se ruborizó.

Salimos justo en el momento en que mamá subía las escaleras con un paquete envuelto en brazos, seguida de Cheren.

-Black, White, la Profesora Encina les ha dejado esto.-dijo mamá, depositandolo en mi escritorio. Salió de la habitación.

-Hum... White. ¿Bel no ha llegado?-preguntó Cheren.

-No, todavía no.-respondí.

-Bel se retrasa... Esta chica... ¡No va a cambiar nunca!-dijo, exasperado, consultando su reloj de muñeca.

-Bueno, Cheren, seguro que no tarda en...-empezó Black.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya llegué!-dijo Bel, corriendo escaleras arriba y entrando a toda prisa. Apenas entró, se acercó a Black y le dio un besito en los labios, luego le tomó de la mano y se disculpó por su tardanza. Black estaba ruborizado, igual que Bel.

-Bueno, como le trajeron el paquete a la casa de Black y White, que ellos lo abran.-dijo.

-Las damas primero, hermana.-dijo Black, haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Me acerqué al paquete y desaté el lazo azul. Encontré una nota, pero estaba borrosa y no se leía. Abrí la caja y encontré cuatro Pokebolas. Cada una estaba rotulada con un nombre. Tomé la que tenía mi nombre y liberé al Pokemon. Una Zorua variocolor saltó hacia mi cama.

-¡Zor Zor!-ladró de alegría.

Entonces todos tomaron sus Pokebolas y liberaron a sus Pokemon: Black tenía un Zorua variocolor, pero macho, Bel tenía un Munna y Cheren tenía un Litwick.

-¡Batalla doble! ¿Les parece bien?-gritó Bel.

-Em... Bel, estamos en interiores, ¿sabes?-le dijo Cheren.

-Ah, no importa. De todos modos, son débiles todavía.-dije yo

-¡Y es mi casa, que yo sé lo que hago!-gritó Black.

Empezó la batalla. Y curiosamente, Black y yo ganamos nuestra primera batalla.

-Emm... White, perdón por tu habitación.-susurró Bel.

Miré a mi alrededor. El perfecto y monótono orden blanco se había alterado: por el techo y las paredes habían huellas de Pokemon. Todas, todas mis cosas estaban tumbadas, movidas o rayadas. Lo único intacto era mi Wii y el Videomisor.

-¡Oh, no!-gemí.

-Mamá te va a matar.-dijo, preocupado, Black.

-Noooo me digas, Black.-le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Em... Nosotros vamos a disculparnos con tu madre por lo de tu habitación, White...-murmura Cheren, saliendo por la puerta. Bel besa una vez mas a Black y sale por la puerta.

-Quizá debamos bajar, White.-susurró Black.

Bajamos las escaleras, asustados por lo que podría pasar después...

_**¿Qué opinan? Jeje, ahora es que vienen sus aventuras... **oppa gamer style** **Okno****_

_**~Nos Leemos! By: Ktlollipop**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ El capitulo uno se subio dos veces. Intenté solucionarlo, pero se volvio a subir el capitulo 1. Buaaaaa._

_Gracias por avisarme por mensaje privado, saphire. Despues de la primera resubida no pude revisar pues no habia internet y lo subi desde un cyber, pero se me acabo el tiempo y el dinero. _

_XD luck-lugia. Se nota que no eres ningun anonimo. XD me caes bien! Y realmente la habitación de Black se parece màs a la mia..._

_ Espero que este cap les guste, eh?_

* * *

Bel y Cheren estaban abajo, hablando con mi madre. Mamá era idéntica a nuestra mamá real. Ella los tranquilizaba, diciendo que no había ningún problema. Aunque en realidad fueran un grupito de pixeles, les habíamos tomado cariño. Fuera del juego decían una y otra y otra vez lo mismo. Dentro, en cambio, todo era fantástico. Decían cosas cotidianas, como "¡Hola!" Y besaban a tu hermano gemelo. O eran fríos y calculadores, e impacientes. De cualquier modo, sería genial poder ver Pokemon reales.

-Eh, White, dime que metiste la cámara al juego. Quiero hacer un vídeo y subirlo a Youtube.-susurró Black mientras bajábamos la escalera.

-Si, la metí en mi bosillo-dije, pero al buscarla, no la encontré.-mierda.

-White, ¡el vocabulario!-gritó mi madre al oírme.

-Perdón.

-Bueno, Cheren, Bel, no importa. La limpieza la hago yo. ¿No deberían ir a casa de la Profesora?-sugirió.

-¡Oh, si! Vamos, Cheren. Black, White, los veremos allá.-dijo, apresurada, Bel. Besó a Black y se fue, seguida por Cheren.

-Mamá, estem... Perdona por lo de la habitación de White...-empezó Black.

-Ah, no importa. ¿No deberían ir con la Profesora?

-¡Uy! Vamos.-susurré, tomé mi cartera y la mochila de mi hermano, y me llevé a Black.

* * *

Afuera, Bel se había desviado a su casa, para despedirse de sus padres. A pesar de tener 15 años ya, seguía siendo muy infantil. Cheren si había ido adonde la Profesora.

-Creo que tenemos que buscar a Bel.-sugirió Black.

-¿Tenemos, o _quieres_?-le dije en tono burlón.

-Quiero buscar a Bel. Vamos.-dijo, y me arrastró calle abajo. Entramos a casa de Bel, justo a tiempo de escuchar a su padre gritar:

-¡No, no y mil veces NO!

-Pero papá, ya soy grande. Tengo un Pokemon y todo...

-¡No importa, he dicho que no!¡No iras de viaje por Unova!

-¡Pues me voy!-Bel se volteó y corrió hacia la puerta. Apenas nos vio, se paró en seco, y se bajó el gorrito verde para evitar que viéramos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-White, Black... No importa. Los veré en casa de la Profesora.-susurró, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Bel!¡Espera!-gritó mi hermano, saliendo tras ella.

-_Usted _tenía que arruinarlo todo, ¿no?-le dije cortante a su padre, luego salí a casa de Encina.

-¡Bel!-seguía gritando mi hermano.

Corrí a casa de la Profesora. Enfrente, Black estaba secándose las lágrimas a Bel, mientras Cheren me miraba llegar, impaciente.

-Has llegado. Vamos a entrar.

Entramos los cuatro juntos, impacientes y nerviosos.

-Jeje, han llegado ya. ¿Les han gustado sus Pokemon?-dijo Encina, digo, Molly.

-Si.-respondimos al unísono. Sacamos a nuestros Pokemon.

-¡Oh, Arceus! Ya han tenido una batalla. Por eso sus Pokemon ya confían un poco en ustedes.-dijo, emocionada. Sacó de su bolsillo un spray. Juntó a los cuatro Pokemon y esparció una nube de gas azulado, que los Pokemon inhalaron. Las heridas causadas se curaron rápidamente. Nos mostró la botellita de spray.-esto es una...

-Poción, ya sabemos.-interrumpimos Black y yo.

-¿Poción?-preguntó Bel, extrañada. Entonces recordó.-¡Ah, si, Poción!

-Ay, pues. Ya sé que saben. Por eso los escogí a ustedes para darles los Pokemon. Bueno, la razón por la que les di los Pokemon, fue para darles la Pokedex.

-Eso si no sé que es...-susurró Bel.

-Es la enciclopedia Pokemon. Apenas vean un Pokemon, apunten hacia él con la Pokedex y sus datos quedarán registrados. Para más información, deberán capturarlo.-Explicó Molly Encina.

-¡Fantástico!-gritó Black.

-Bueno, aquí tienen.-dijo la Profesora, entregandonos a cada uno una Pokedex. La de Cheren era Azul, la de Bel, verde, la de Black era negra y la mía era blanca.

-Uau.-murmuré, maravillada. Era muy diferente a la Pokedex prototipo que nos envió mi padre.

-Bueno, los veré en la Ruta 1. Debo explicarles ciertos detallazos.-dijo la Profe, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Los vemos en la Ruta 1!-gritó Bel, arrastrando a Cheren consigo.

Mi hermano seguía embelesado con su Pokedex.

-Black.-le llamé. Se espabiló, sobresaltado.

-Uy... ¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?-dijo.

-Black, eres tan idiota. Tenemos que ir a la Ruta 1.-le respondí, golpeándole en la frente.

-Vamos, pues.

Al salir, nos encontramos con mi madre, que al parecer ya sabía lo de la Pokedex. Que dicha. Nos dio cuatro mapas, y nos pidió que le diéramos uno a Bel y otro a Cheren.

Salimos corriendo como pudimos: yo llevaba unas zapatillas de niña bien, y Black llevaba unos zapatos que no eran precisamente para correr. Llegamos a la Ruta 1 finalmente. Bel y Cheren están allí, esperándonos.

-La Profesora va a explicar cómo capturar Pokemon.-dijo Bel, y nos adentramos en la maleza junto a la Profesora.

Mientras ella explicaba, todos prestabamos mucha atención. Finalmente, nos entregó a cada uno cinco Pokebolas, nos pidió que llegáramos pronto a Accumula Town, y que la buscaramos en el centro Pokemon.

-White, Black, Cheren, he tenido una idea. ¡Veamos quien captura más Pokemon!-gritó Bel.

-Ahá, y ¿qué ganaría cada uno?-pregunté.

-Mmmm... Cuando lleguemos a Castelia City, los demás pondrán parte de su dinero para regalarle un CasteliaCone. O como tu le dices, Cheren, Porcehelado, al ganador.-dijo.

-Está bien.-dijo Black.

Empezamos a capturar y a luchar. Yo capturé dos: un Pidove y una Lillipup.

Al final de la ruta, volví a encontrar a mi hermano, junto a Bel y a Cheren. Comparamos los resultados: yo capturé dos, Black dos, Bel uno y Cheren tres.

Así pues, deberíamos pagarle a Cheren un CasteliaCone.

Pasamos a Accumula Town. La ciudad era bella, con una suave música de fondo. Me dirigí al Centro Pokemon, donde estaban la Profesora y Bel. La Profe nos enseñó todo sobre el lugar: nos dijo cómo curar a nuestros Pokemon, nos enseñó el PC, y nos mostró la tienda, donde gasté algo de dinero en pociones y Pokebolas. Bel permaneció allí, decidiendo qué iba a comprar. Salí del Centro Pokemon, en el momento justo en que dos hombres decían:

-Algo está pasando en la plaza.

-¡Vamos a ver!

* * *

Me asomé a la plaza y vi a mucha gente concentrándose allí. Vi a Black, junto a Cheren, haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Me acerqué a ellos, y miré hacia la plaza, donde un hombre, vestido con una extraña túnica y rodeado de soldados, iniciaba un discurso muy inusual. No le presté mucha atención, pero creo que trataba acerca de la liberación de los Pokemon. ¿Quién demonios querría liberar a su Pokemon voluntariamente?

Durante el discurso, la gente estuvo comentando, curiosa, acerca de lo que decía aquel hombre. Y entonces se marchó, e instantes después, la muchedumbre perdió el interés y se dispersó.

-Emm... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-susurré nerviosa.

-Agh, White... Dijo algo de la liberación de los Pokemon.-respondió Black.

En eso, un chico que no habíamos visto hasta ahora, se nos acercó.

-Tus Pokemon, estaban diciendo...-balbució velozmente.

Levanté la mirada. El desconocido debía de ser unos años mayores, quizá tuviese diecisiete. Llevaba el cabello verde, muy largo, cayéndote por la espalda. Tenía puesta una gorra blanca y negra, una camisa blanca sobre una camiseta negra, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos de correr. Llevaba un extraño collar, y unos brazaletes fuera de lo común. Sus ojos grises me miraban, maravillados. Le miré a los ojos, y vi más allá de su curiosidad, encontrándome con secretos demasiado cerrados como para abrir, y una pregunta en mi interior:¿Quién es? No me parecía haberlo visto en el juego, pero aquel cabello verde me sonaba familiar.

-Oye, hablas demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo es eso de que los Pokemon hablan?-preguntó, tajante, Cheren.

-Cheren...-le dijo Black, como para tranquilizarle.

-Oh, cierto. Ustedes no pueden oírles, pobrecitos. Me llamo N. Y, siendo honesto, me sorprende el vínculo que comparten con sus Pokemon.-dijo el joven.

Por supuesto. Tenía que ser N. El hablador de los Pokemon. Aunque en el exterior fuera mayor que yo, habían cosas que lo volvían un niño en el interior.

-Oh, bueno, yo soy Cheren, el es Black, y ella es White.-dijo Cheren, señalando a cada uno de nosotros mientras decía nuestros nombres.

-Interesante. Disculpa, White, ¿es ese tu nombre? Quisiera batallar contigo. Quiero oír a tus Pokemon de nuevo.-me pidió N.

-Yo... ¿Supongo?-respondí, un tanto insegura. Aquel chico no me infundía mucha confianza.

-¡Muy bien!-gritó. Luego, agregó en un susurro-aprovecha mientras puedas, pues cuando sea rey...

-¿Qué has dicho?-le pregunté, segura de haberle oído añadir algo.

-Nada.-dijo, soltó una risa y liberó a Purrloin de su Pokeball.

-¡Te he oido!-grité, liberando a Zorua.

-Oh...-susurró. Parecía haberse deprimido levemente cuando le liberé.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Black.

-Oh, nada... Es que Zorua me ha recordado a un viejo amigo.-murmuró.

-Bueno, a pelear.-dijo Cheren.

A pesar de que Purrloin nos dio un buen dolor de cabeza con Rasguño, finalmente pude vencerle.

-¡No sabía que los Pokemon pudieran decir eso!-gritó, emocionado.

-Y yo no sabía que los Pokemon hablaran. Ambos aprendimos algo, sabelotodo.-reí, jadeante.

-Bueno, White, todo un gusto pelear contigo, pero debo preguntarte algo.

-Dime.-dije, tomando a Zorua y acariciandola.

-¿Por qué estás viajando?-preguntó.

-Para completar la Pokedex.-respondí, tranquila.

-Ah. Entonces tendrás que confinar a _cientos_ de Pokemon en Pokeballs para lograrlo.-dijo, frío de repente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté, preocupada por su cambio de personalidad brusco.

-White, ¿qué opinas acerca de la liberación de los Pokemon?

-Bueno, los Pokemon y los humanos somos felices juntos. No veo por qué habríamos de separarnos.-dije, metiendome las manos en los bolsillos del short.

-White, los humanos maltratan a los Pokemon, les obligan a hacer lo que ellos no desean.-susurró, duro, acercandose mucho. Empezé a hiperventilar: estaba muy cerca, podría inclinarse un poco más y nuestros labios se juntarían en un beso.

Me ruborizé ante este pensamiento y le empujé levemente.

-N, no todos los humanos los maltratan.-susurré, cruzandome de brazos.

-En eso tienes la razón, pero la mayoría los obligan a hacer trabajos forzados.-siguió en su susurro.

-Eso no es cierto.-dije, alejandome de él y corriendo hacia Black.

-Hasta que los Pokemon no sean liberados, el mundo seguirá siendo un lugar mezquino.-dijo, alejandose por la calle contigua.

-No me da buena espina, White...-me dijo Cheren.

-A mi tampoco, hermanita.-corroboró Black. Él sabe por qué lo dice, y yo también.

Me sonrojé levemente, pero sentía como mis mejillas ardían. Black me miró con una cara burlona.

-Está oscureciendo, pero podemos llegar a Striaton City antes de las nueve si nos apresuramos.-dijo Cheren, consultando su reloj de muñeca.

-Bueno, sigamos.-respondí.

Avanzamos hasta la Ruta 2, donde mi videomisor empezó a sonar.

-¿Mamá?-pregunté al verla aparecer en la pantalla.

-White, ¿podrías, uff, podrías detenerte un segundo?-jadeó.

Nos detuvimos justo a tiempo de verla aparecer por detrás de nosotros, cargando dos cajas.

-White, Black... Uff, les he traído... Esto...-gritó, entregandonos las cajas. Eran unas deportivas para cada uno: para mí unas botas cafés hasta la rodilla, para Black unos zapatos de correr.-se los había comprado hace no mucho. Los encontré limpiando tu cuarto.

Me quité las femeninas pero incómodas zapatillas y me puse las cómodas botas. Igualmente hizo Black. Nos despedimos de mamá y seguimos hacia Striaton City, es decir, el Primer Gimnasio.

La oscuridad nos cubrió a mitad del camino. La noche veraniega era fresca. Nos detuvimos en un claro lleno de flores de colores y espigas de trigo. Decidimos acampar allí, cada uno con su tienda. Me encerré en mi bella tienda blanca y, después de escribir todo lo sucedido aquel día en mi diario, me quedé dormida dulcemente, abrazando a Zorua.

Mi primera noche en un videojuego.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo siento! En serio! Ultimamente he tenido demasiados exámenes. No he tenido Nada de tiempo para escribir. I'm so sorry, chicos!_

_Este cap es mas corto, pero aun así espero les guste. Besos!_

_~Ktlollipop_El prado, húmedo por el rocío, brillaba por la luz que Lampent emitía, levitando junto a nosotros, que estabamos sentados en la hierba.

Conversabamos.

-...Y, bueno, lo he pensado, pero... Creo que _podría_ llegar a usar tu camisa blanca aunque seas dos años mayor que yo, si lo necesitara.-le decía yo. N estalló en carcajadas. Sus cabellos verdes se sacudieron en respuesta, junto con su cuerpo.

-Okey, okey... Ahora preguntame algo tu.-susurró a mi oído, cuando se calmó.

-¿E... Esto es una cita?-susurré a mi vez, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían.

-White...-murmuró, acercandose y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

Quedamos así por un largo rato. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho, descansando mis sedosos cabellos sobre su camisa. N acarició mis rizos, jugueteando con ellos como lo haría un niño pequeño: suave, pero firmemente.

-No me has respondido...-murmuré después de un rato.

N me miró con sus bellos ojitos enigmaticos. Instantes después, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Es así como los humanos expresan su afecto?-preguntó, sonrojado.

-Así es...-susurré, timidamente y sonrojadisima.

N se inclinó hacia mi y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Fue eso... Un beso?-preguntó, ahora en voz baja, nuestros rostros muy cerca.

Solté un suspiro y respondí, bajando la cabeza.

-Si.

-¡N, mira esto, mira!-gritó entonces una niña rubia entrando al claro. Debía de tener unos ocho años. Sus cabellos dorados le llegaban a la cintura, y sus grandes ojos azul zafiro reflejaban emoción. Llevaba un delicado vestido blanco de amplias mangas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía ademas un collar de pequeñas gemitas. Iba descalza y llevaba entre las manitos un arpa dorada. Llevaba colgado de la espalda un carjac de flechas doradas con un arco del mismo color.

-¡Hylia! ¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí?-gritó N, ruborizado.

-Queria mostrarle a _mi hermano mayor N _la nueva canción que me enseñó Crystal-dijo, riéndose, la pequeña. Entonces, acercando los deditos a las cuerdas, empezó a tocar con una maestría insuperable una bella melodía, lenta y armoniosa. Al final, las notas se alentaban un poco, pero eran mas agudas, dando la impresión de algo que hubiera hecho cambiar la canción.

-Oh, Hylia, es hermosa.-susurró N.

-Crystal la ha llamado "La balada de la Diosa". Aún no entiendo porqué le ha puesto ese nombre.-dijo Hylia, sentandose en mis piernas.

Entonces unas nubes negras cubrieron las estrellas. Un espeso humo nos rodeó, impidiendo que viera mas allá de Hylia. La pequeña me abrazó, asustada.

-¿Qué sucede, White?-susurró, con los ojos llorosos por el humo.

-No lo sé. ¿N? ¡N, no te vemos!-llamé, abrazando firmemente a Hylia. Entonces, una luz proveniente de la derecha nos iluminó, y la silueta de un chico de mi edad acompañado por la silueta de un Zoroark apareció.

-¡HYLIA!-grité, sudando, antes de darme cuenta de en donde estaba. Estaba en mi tienda, arropada por una manta. Zorua estaba lamiendome el rostro.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Momentos después, Black entró a mi tienda.

-¿Estás bien, White?-me preguntó, conciliador.

-Eso creo. Tuve una pesadilla, pero ya pasó.

-¿De qué trataba?-cuestionó, curioso.

-No tiene importancia.-susurré, ruborizada.

-Oh, ya sé sobre qué soñabas... ¿O debería decir sobre quien?-rió, con una sonrisita complice en sus labios.-tranquila, nadie se enterará.

-Gra...Gracias, Blacky.

Salimos al aire libre y encendimos una fogata. Me preparó un poco de chocolate caliente y me arropó con una manta. Luego, volvió a entrar a su tienda, de color negro.

Justo entonces, una dulce melodía resonó desde la lejanía. Como hipnotizada, seguí la rapida musica, hasta que llegué a un prado lleno de flores azules. En el centro, sobre un círculo de piedra, una niña tocaba el arpa dorada para un grupo de Pokemon: un Buneary, un Cubchoo, una bandada de Pidoves y Tranquills, y una pequeña criaturita bailarina que mi Pokedex, desde lejos, identificó como Meloetta.

La niña de ocho años tenía sus cabellos dorados recogidos en una cola alta. Su carjac de flechas estaba colgado en su espalda. No llevaba el vestido blanco del sueño, sino una blusa blanca y una falda de blue jean, llena de pliegues. Llevaba el collar. Además, sus ojitos azules estaban cerrados, concentrandose en la melodía.

Me adentré en el claro, pero tropecé con una rama y todos los presentes, incluyendo la pequeña, voltearon a verme, deteniendo lo que estuviesen haciendo. Los ojos azules de la chiquilla me miraron, curiosos pero asustadizos. Temerosa, bajó de la plataforma y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Quién eres?-susurró, asustada.

-¿Hylia?-susurré yo a mi vez, incrédula. La niña del sueño era ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó, decidida, sacando el arco y algunas flechas de su carjac. Apuntó hacia mi, cuando otro ruido hizo que se volteara.

-Hylia, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?-preguntó, enfadada, otra chica, surgiendo de detrás de ella. Llevaba una bata de dormir azul celeste. Sus rizos castaños tenían mechones de colores rojos, verdes y azules. Obviamente era mayor, tenía quizás trece años. Tenía una belleza sobrehumana.

-¡Crystal! Yo... Estaba practicando... La canción...-tartamudeó la pequeña Hylia.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó. Sacó de su espalda una impresionante y bella espada azul. Acercandose a mi velozmente, me apuntó la punta de la hoja y la colocó junto a mi cuello, repitiendo la pregunta-¿Quién eres?

-Yo... Yo soy White...-tartamudee. Palidecieron ante la mención de mi nombre.

-¿White? Es imposible...-susurró Crystal.

-Sólo había pasado una vez...-murmuró Hylia.

Ambas bajaron sus armas.

-White, es, es un honor.-tartamudeó Crystal. Hylia se acercó a mi y me abrazó, en la forma en que una niña abraza a su hermana mayor. Crystal sacó de su espalda una vaina, y guardó la espada en ella. Acto seguido, me la tendió.

-Es para ti. Antaño te pertenecía. Lo que antes fue de un heroe, que lo sea ahora tambien.-susurró.

-White, nadie debe saber acerca de esa espada.-mencionó Hylia.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunté, atemorizandome yo.-Soy Crystal, la maestra de Hylia. Es algo IRRESPONSABLE y DESCUIDADA.-dijo Crystal, en su explicación, mirando fijamente a Hylia.

-No me da risa, Crystal.-dijo entre dientes la menor, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté a la Diosa.

-Deben de ser las seis. Ya está amaneciendo...-respondió Crystal, mirando al cielo.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Me voy a mi campamento. Mi hermano debe de estar despertando...-dije, tomando la espada de las manos de la Diosa y guardandola bajo mi manta.

-¿Tienes hermano? Debe de ser...-empezó Hylia,

-¿White, donde estas? Es hora de irnos a Striaton City.-gritó Black, entrando al claro e interrumpiendo.

-Él es tu hermano, ¿no?-susurró Hylia.

-¿Quienes son, White?-preguntó Black, más curioso que asustado.

-Ellas son Hylia y Crystal, Black.-respondí.

-Un placer, pero YA tenemos que irnos, White. Cheren no nos esperará eternamente. Hasta luego, chicas.-dijo Black, arrastrandome hacia el campamento.

-¡Adios!-gritó Hylia mientras nos alejabamos, sacudiendo las manos en despedida.

Llegamos al campamento cuando Cheren estaba terminando de recojer su tienda. Bel había llegado y estaba sentada junto al fuego.

-¡Hola!-gritó, saltando de donde estaba y abrazando a Black. Le dió un beso y me abrazó. Lentamente movió la mano hasta su bolsa, y sacó una Pokeball.

-Llegaron. ¿Donde estaban?-dijo Cheren, levantando la mirada.

-Esta loca estaba en un claro con unas niñitas-dijo Black.

-No estoy loca, Black-gruñí.

-Ay, vamos. Sigamos hasta Striaton City.-reí, recogiendo mis cosas. Tomé mi bolsa y saqué a mis tres Pokemon: Lillipup, Pidove y Zorua.

Seguimos caminando por la ruta, y finalmente llegamos a Striaton City, donde empezaba a amanecer.


End file.
